


so damn Obvious

by reapingwithjoy



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, everyone knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 04:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14205090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reapingwithjoy/pseuds/reapingwithjoy
Summary: In which everyone knows Steven and Andrew like each other but they don't.





	so damn Obvious

**Author's Note:**

> Originally prompted to me by @ghoulspoons on tumblr for my 200 follower milestone.
> 
> "for the prompt thing: standrew where everyone else knows that they like each other but them."

Andrew watches Steven hold his phone at arms length, raising his eye brows and sticking his tongue out. He looks ridiculous. Andrew feels his body betray him, a small smile forming as butterflies flutter in his stomach as Steven takes pictures of himself as a puppy. 

_He is a puppy,_  Andrew thinks. _I hate him so much, goddamn jerk, being so cute and good._

“You’re a fool Ilnyckyj, a goddamn fool.”

He flashes a hard glare at Shane, who’s poking his head over his computer screen. “Fuck off, Shane.”

Shane sits back, his chair rolling back, both hands out in front of him, “I’m just sayin’, if you went up and kissed him, he wouldn’t be mad!”

Andrew glances back over to Steven, who seems to be focused on work again. 

“Yeah, right.”

Out of Andrew’s view, Ryan nudges Shane, whispering, “He doesn’t even know.” 

Shane purses his lips, eyebrows rise and shakes his head no.

* * *

 

Ryann and Jordan rarely see each other around the office ever, their offices literally on opposite end of the building. Yet, here they are, killing time in the Buzzfeed lobby watching an old season one episode of Worth It. 

They didn’t pay too much attention to it, preferring to look through social media on their phones and glancing up at it periodically. 

“We’ve got a lot of pasta to eat today, let’s just avoid any  _Lady and the Tramp_  situations,” Andrew said over the speakers.

“Mmm. He wouldn’t be saying that now,” Ryann mumbles, still looking down at his phone.

Jordan nods, “Steven would be ALL about that.”

The two look up from their phones to make eye contact, making faces that say  _it’s so damn obvious and sad that they don’t know_ , then returning to scroll down the social media rabbit hole. Maybe one day they’ll learn.

* * *

 

Steven’s phone makes a dull  _vvrr_ from where it vibrates on the table. He and Jen are eating their weekly after work dinner, a heaping mass of Pad Sieu in front of him, and he sets down his chopsticks to pick up his phone. He smiles despite himself, knowing it’s Andrew responding to his text.

“Oh my god Steven, would you just ask him out already?” She says in between bites of papaya salad.

“Jen,” He leans back, scrubbing a hand over his face, “We’ve gone over this. He doesn’t like me the same way, I’m okay with it!” 

So what if he’s lying to himself to help him cope. 

Jen puts her chopsticks down, a worn look on her face. “Look, I know you don’t believe me but from what you tell me, and what I see, I can tell you that he does like you too. Like full on heart eyes. Just pull up any Worth It video, you’ll see.”

“Jen, I’m there for all of them don’t you-”

“Do it!”

“Okay, jeez fine.”

He pulls up the YouTube app on his phone. The first video that comes up is his first episode with Kieth, naturally, but the second is the brunch episode.

Everything seems normal to him as it starts at Homestate. He wants to go back for those breakfast tacos so bad. Maybe he can go with Andrew. 

As the video progresses you see Andrew smile more, looking at Steven in a way he can’t place, in a way he typically doesn’t see because he’s eating or looking away. But that doesn’t mean anything… Does it? Food makes Andrew happy. That has to be it. 

He finishes the episode and he feels warm reliving the brunch memories. He got to hang out with Andrew and Adam for three consecutive weekends and it was a blast. But he still can’t believe Andrew could like him. Jen looks at him expectantly. 

“I’m sorry Jen, I just don’t see it.”

She sighs, giving up on trying to convince him. “Fine, whatever. Just eat your food.”

Steven looks at his phone, focusing on where Andrew’s name is typed on the message, trying to quash down the hope Jen stirred up. Maybe… Steven shakes his head and sighs. Maybe…

**To Andrew** : I’m craving breakfast tacos. Wanna go to Homestate with me tomorrow?

The answer arrives quickly.

**From Andrew** : Sure. Should we invite Adam?

Steven bites his lip, nervously typing out.

**To Andrew** : Maybe it could just be us?

His heart pounding, he didn’t even want to touch his food for fear of barfing it back up again. He can barely hear Jen asking him if he’s alright. Steven holds his phone so tightly that when the screen changes to a way too close up picture of Andrew’s face eating food. 

He jumps, dropping his phone on the table.. “Shit.” 

“What the heck is going on Steven?”

“SHHHHH!” He answers aggressively as he fumbles to answer up the phone. “Andrew, sup?” He asks shakily, hoping Andrew couldn’t hear his nerves.

Jen’s eyes go wide, mouthing, ‘What did you do?’

Steven looks out the window to avoid her.

“Are you asking me on a date?” Andrew asks bluntly. He sounded like he couldn’t believe the conclusion he came to. Steven didn’t know if that was a good thing.

“Uh- heh. Maybe? If that’s okay? Cause if you don’t want to then we can forget this conversation ever happened too, like that’s totally fi-”

“Steven.”

“Sorry.”

“I’d love that. I mean, go on a date.” Steven’s heart bursts with happiness, face slowly splitting into a grin. 

“Not like all these food trips haven’t been dates, but… you know what I mean.” He could hear Andrew smiling through his words.

“Yeah, I know what you mean.” He can’t stop smiling. “I’m actually eating with Jen, so I’ll see you tomorrow at 10?”

“I’ll be there.”

“Bye, Steven.”

“Seen you soon.” 

Steven puts his phone down slowly, eyes wide as he shifts his view to Jen. She looks smug, but happy for him.

“He likes me too.” 

“Uh, yeah. You two were the last to know! Idiots.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just getting around to posting some fics that I originally posted on tumblr ha find me @fancybois!


End file.
